STPC06
'Dark Imagination!? The Dark Pen Appears! '(闇のイマジネーション！？ダークペン出現！ Yami no Imajinēshon!? Dāku Pen Shutsugen!?) is the sixth episode of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:March 10,2019 *Next:Episode 7 *Previous:Episode 5 *Opening:Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Ending:WINkle! Pretty Cure Miracle Universe☆ Major Event *Eyeone and Bakenyan attack the Cures for the first time. **Eyeone was able to find the Leo Princess Star Color Pen before the Cures could and corrupts it, allowing her to summon a Knot Reiga. *Milky is able to recover the pen and performs Leo Milky Shock for the first time. **As a result, the Leo Star Princess is revived and returns to the Star Palace. *The Cures' group pose is seen for the first time. Synopsis Lala is working on repairing the rocket. She thinks that she’s finally finished the repairs. Then, the panel she was working on explodes, frustrating Lala. Just then, Hikaru Hoshina shows Elena Amamiya and Madoka Kaguya Lala’s rocket. When Hikaru brings them inside, Lala gets mad and tells them that she wants to be left alone. As the three leave, another explosion occurs, and Prunce guesses that Lala must start all over again. Hikaru persuades Lala to take a break from her work and have fun with the others for a day. She takes her friends to the space observatory and explains to Lala that it’s a place where people study space. Then, Hikaru notes that she can’t see the Star Palace in the ceiling’s display of space. Prunce explains that the Starry Sky World, the area in which the Star Palace is located, is so far away that it can’t be seen from Earth. Elena asks where Lala’s planet is, and Lala says that it’s located at the edge of the Starry Sky World. Madoka remarks that it must have been a long journey for Lala and Prunce, and Lala starts to become melancholy. Then, Hikaru attempts to cheer Lala up by giving her a bunch of the observatory’s books on space. Hikaru is interrupted when Ryotaro Sorami comes in. She introduces Elena and Madoka to him. Ryotaro recognizes Lala from when he first met her and says that her Japanese has gotten much better. Lala struggles to find a way to disguise the fact that she’s not a foreigner but an alien using a universal translator. Fortunately, Hikaru jumps in and says that she’s been giving Lala lots of lessons in Japanese. Fuwa then notices something shiny. Ryotaro swears that he saw something fluffy, but Elena, Lala, and Madoka tell him that it’s just an illusion. Hikaru asks if they can go to the star room, and Ryotaro shows them the way. The room is Ryotaro’s study, where he has a collection of pictures of space and studies the stars every night with his telescope. Ryotaro says that the stars have been becoming dimmer lately and that he doesn’t know why. This worries Lala, who remembers that the Taurus Star Princess told her that if Pretty Cure doesn’t rescue all twelve Star Princesses, the stars’ light will disappear. After Ryotaro leaves, Lala says that she has to hurry back to repair the rocket. Hikaru says that Lala should take her mind off repairs and relax for the rest of the day, but Lala refuses and runs away. Before Lala can leave the building, she is stopped by Ryotaro, who asks if she had a fight with Hikaru. When Lala doesn’t give a conclusive answer, he is about to let her go when he suddenly drops some papers. He asks Lala to help him pick them up and Lala agrees. As thanks, Ryotaro shows Lala a planetarium inside of the observatory and puts on a show for her. The domed ceiling of the room turns as black as night and all the stars in the sky appear on it. Slowly, constellations are drawn between the stars. Ryotaro says that constellations are like the relationships between people, and he wonders what sort of constellation Lala will form with her newfound friends. Meanwhile, at the Knot Raider headquarters, Galogre has ordered a meeting with Tenjo, as their leader will soon awaken. Galogre says that the Knot Raiders must obtain the powers of the Star Princesses for the occasion. Then, Kappard shows up, and he and Tenjo argue over who should be trying to get the Star Color Pens. They are interrupted by Eyeone, who is annoyed by their argument and calls them a grandma and a grandpa. Kappard and Tenjo are enraged by being called old. They’re even more angered when Galogre approves Eyeone to go to Earth. As Galogre summons a portal to Earth, Eyeone laughs and gloats over her new mission. Eyeone is accompanied to Earth by a cat-like man who advises that she take caution in using the Knot Raiders’ new weapon. Just after this happens, Lala’s Star Color Pendant turns so its arrow points to the symbol of Leo and then glows blue. She runs out of the room and bumps into Hikaru, Elena, and Madoka. They exit the building and immediately encounter Eyeone and her attendant, whose name is revealed to be Bakenyan. Eyeone says that it’ll be no problem dealing with such losers as Pretty Cure. Elena is insulted and calls Eyeone a kid, which causes Eyeone to throw a fit. Bakenyan tells Elena to watch her language, as she is talking to the Knot Raiders’ top scientists, Eyeone. Eyeone proceeds to insult the observatory, enraging Hikaru. Eyeone then holds up a blackened Princess Star Color Pen. Lala realizes that the pen is what her Star Color Pendant was tracking. Just then, Ryotaro comes out of the building. Hikaru tells him to run, but before he can do anything, Eyeone uses the Dark Pen to turn him into a telescope-shaped monster called a Knot Reiga. Inside of the Knot Reiga, Ryotaro floats in a state of despair, thinking that observatories are a waste of space. This gets all four girls extremely angry, especially Lala. They transform into Pretty Cure and prepare to fight. All four Cures give it their all using their various powers, but the Knot Reiga dispatches them all without breaking a sweat. Nonetheless, after seeing the Dark Pen in Eyeone’s hand, Cure Milky tries again. The Knot Reiga launches her into the trunk of a tree. When Milky hits the ground, Eyeone orders the Knot Reiga to finish her off, but Star, Soleil, and Selene get between them and her. This makes Milky feel bad for getting mad at Hikaru earlier. She then remembers Ryotaro showing her the constellations and realizes that she needs to connect with the others. Milky asks the others to lend her their powers, and Star agrees and pulls her up. The girls then team up and rush back into battle. The Knot Reiga shoots star-shaped projectiles, but Selene destroys them all with Selene Arrow. Soleil then uses Soleil Shoot to block the Knot Reiga’s cannon. Star leaps to punch Eyeone, who jumps out of the way and chides Star for being stupid enough to think she wouldn’t dodge. However, this gives Milky the opportunity to grab the Dark Pen right out of Eyeone’s hand. In Milky’s hand, the darkness surrounding the pen disappears, revealing it as the Leo Star Color Pen. Milky uses it to deploy a new attack: Leo Milky Shock. The attack destroys the Knot Reiga, returning Ryotaro to normal. Eyeone and Bakenyan summon a portal that takes them back to their base. Then, using the Twinkle Book and the Leo Star Color Pen, Milky turns Fuwa into a blue lion. This allows Fuwa to teleport Pretty Cure to the Star Palace and restore the Leo Star Princess to her throne. Leo congratulates Pretty Cure for working together so well and tells them to rescue the other ten Star Princesses to save the universe. Back on Earth, Ryotarouwakes up and says that he saw a monster. Elena tries to convince him that it was his imagination, and Madoka tells him to go inside so he won’t catch a cold. That evening, Hikaru, Lala, Elena, and Madoka look at the stars. Suddenly, a shooting star appears. Elena says that if you wish upon a shooting star, your wish will come true. Hikaru tries to come up with a wish, but Elena says that the star is gone already, so there’s no use trying. Nonetheless, Lala wishes for everyone to help her fix the rocket. The others agree to help her, and the six of them enthusiastically celebrate. Characters *Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star *Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky *Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil *Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene *Fuwa *Prunce *Kappard *Tenjo *Eyeone *Bakenyan *Knot Reiga *Galogre *Ryotaro Sorami *Leo Star Princess Trivia * The opening features scenes from the upcoming movie Pretty Cure Miracle Universe. * The original ending is changed to the movie's ending, WINkle! Pretty Cure Miracle Universe☆. * This episode ended with horoscopes for people with the astrological signs Pisces, Virgo and Capricorn. **The horoscope for Pisces is "You'll find a place to imitate those with a good character". The lucky item is "A new note that can become yourself". **The horoscope for Virgo is "You'll encounter new friends who you'll treasure". The lucky item is "A gummy that can open your heart". **The horoscope for Capricorn is "You'll clean your room and help others". The lucky item is "An apron that gives off a refreshing feeling". Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode